


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by patersof



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dogs, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Paterson (2016), Love Confessions, Love Poems, Love at First Sight, Slow Dancing, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patersof/pseuds/patersof
Summary: Muchas gracias a Eve y Bey que me dijeron que lo publicara en español, I love you with all my heart and soul.-----------------------------------------------------------Te consigues a un perro perdido al frente de la cascada en Paterson New Jersey, y buscas a su dueño.Lo que no sabes es que caerás, literalmente, por su adorable y tímido dueño. Paterson.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Kudos: 4





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

Estabas sentada al frente de la cascada, era tu lugar favorito, solamente te sentabas y apreciabas lo hermoso que se veía el atardecer junto con la cascada. Suspiraba de lo hermoso que se veía. El viento estaba bastante frío esa tarde, y te preguntaste "¿Por qué me tuve que poner este vestido, y no un suéter con unos jeans?" pero ya no podías hacer nada.

La luz anaranjada y rosada del atardecer se reflejó en el agua de la cascada, tu sacaste tu cuaderno y empezaste a escribir, ese hermoso momento merecía un poema. Tristemente nadie lo iba a leer, ya que te daba mucha vergüenza mostrar tus poemas. 

Estabas tan concentrada escribiendo que no sentiste cuando algo, o mejor dicho, alguien empezó a jalar tu vestido, te sorprendiste y bajaste tu mirada. Era un lindo perro, un bulldog francés.

"¡Oh qué lindo eres!" Lo acariciaste, el perro se dejó "¿Estás perdido?" Te bajaste del banco en dónde estabas sentada y te agachaste para quedar a la altura del perro, tomaste su correa para ver si tenía alguna placa o información de su dueño.

"¡Marvin!" Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos "Marvin ¿Dónde estás? ¡Regresa aquí ahora mismo!" Se volvió a escuchar esa voz.

Viste que el perro tenía una placa y, si, en esa placa decía ese mismo nombre "Marvin".

"Veo que ya te están buscando pequeño Marvin" le dijiste con una sonrisa al perro "Y también que te metiste en muchos problemas" reíste. En eso tomaste la correa de Marvin para que no se volviese a escapar, tomaste tu bolso y metiste tu cuaderno adentro, pero cuando menos te lo esperabas Marvin empezó a correr y a jalar su correa, tal vez el perro era pequeño pero era muy fuerte. Trataste de detenerlo pero el sólo jalaba y corría en una sola dirección. 

"¡Marvin para!" Le gritaste y lo trataste de detener "Marvin por favor! Así jamás vamos a…" en ese momento chocaste con alguien y caíste sobre esa persona.

Era un hombre, el hombre más apuesto que jamás habías visto, sus pequeños ojos marrones se te quedaron mirando fijamente, su cabello estaba todo despeinado, tenía pequeños lunares en su cara que lo hacían lucir muy adorable, su mano estaba en tu cintura, no podías moverte, estabas hipnotizada con el hombre abajo tuyo. Y el igual contigo. Solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero se sintieron cómo horas, mirándose fijamente

"Uh… Lo siento mucho" dijo el hombre, en eso despertaste y te sonrojaste mucho. Ambos se levantaron del césped, sin dejar de mirarse.

"Oh no, fue mi culpa, lo siento mucho" en ese momento te diste cuenta que la mano de él seguía en tu cintura, él también se dió cuenta y la quitó rápidamente, él se sonrojó mucho.

En eso se escuchó un ladrido, era Marvin, los dos miraron al perro y rieron.

"Ahora es que apareces ¿No, Marvin?" Dijo el hombre.

"¿Eres su dueño?" Preguntaste 

"Desafortunadamente, si" los dos rieron. "Un placer, me llamo Paterson" extendió su mano.

Tu te presentaste igualmente, y cuando tomaste su mano te diste cuenta que eran muy grandes, tu mano eran tan pequeñas comparadas a las de Paterson. 

"Tienes manos muy hermosas" dijo él "aunque estén llenas de tinta, siguen siendo muy hermosas" tu te sonrojaste, pero no soltaste su mano.

"Muchas gracias" le agradeciste "estaba escribiendo un poco al frente de la cascada, hasta que este pequeño amigo me empezó a morder el vestido" dijiste riendo.

"¡Marvin!" Dijo él regañando al perro "De verdad lo siento si rompió tu vestido" dijo nervioso "es que a veces no se que hacer con este perro, es muy inquieto" 

"No importa, todo está bien, seguro no lo rompió" en eso bajaste tu mirada a tu vestido amarillo, y estaba lleno de tierra "bueno, no está roto pero si un poco sucio" reíste 

Paterson se sonrojo de la vergüenza "Oh, ¡de verdad lo siento mucho!" Puso su mano nerviosamente detrás de su cabeza "Te puedo pagar la tintorería si quieres… Es un vestido muy lindo para que se esté arruinando por mi culpa y por culpa de Marvin" insistió "Además, se te ve muy lindo, te ves muy hermosa así sea llena de tierra..." dijo bajo pero lo lograste escuchar. Paterson se sonrojo, era muy tierno verlo nervioso.

"No te preocupes Paterson, no pasa nada, déjalo así" dijiste con una sonrisa. "Qué curioso nombre por cierto, me gusta, es muy hermoso" dijiste coquetamente. El se volvió a sonrojar y rió nerviosamente.

"No creo que sea más hermoso que tú a decir verdad" dijo Paterson. Bajaste la mirada apenada y sonrojada por el cumplido. 

Tu tenías la correa de Marvin enrollada a tu muñeca, y como si Marvin quisiese que tú y Paterson estuviesen más cerca, jaló de la correa y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Paterson y tú.

"¿Marvin? ¿Qué haces?" Dijo Paterson confundido. En ese momento los dos estaban con sus rostros tan cerca que no sabían cómo reaccionar, atados por la correa de Marvin.

Los dos rieron nerviosos y sonrojados, y en eso Paterson miro directamente a tus ojos y habló "Te gustaría ir al bar de Doc?" Te invitó nervioso y bajo la mirada "Bueno no es una cita porque no si tienes novio o esposo, o si de verdad te gustaría salir conmigo, yo mejor, em, olvídalo. Es que no ví ningún anillo en tu mano y me preguntaba si querías, pero seguro no quieres, y lo entiendo, pero…" en eso pusiste tu mano en los labios de Paterson para que se callara.

"Me encantaría ir contigo al bar de Doc Paterson" le dijiste riendo.

Su sonrisa, dios, su sonrisa era lo más hermoso que habías visto en tu vida, con sus dientes un poco chuecos y los grandes hoyuelos a los costados de su boca, completamente adorable.

En eso los dos se fueron caminando al bar de Doc que quedaba un poco lejos de donde estaban, y mientras, hablaban de sus gustos y descubriste que a Paterson le gusta la poesía al igual que a ti, y que tiene también un cuaderno secreto de poesía, tenían muchas cosas en común.

Quedaban un par de cuadras para llegar al bar de Doc, y comenzó una brisa fría, en ese momento te dió un escalofrío, Paterson se dió cuenta.

"Ten, no quiero que te resfríes" dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta, te negaste ya que no querías que él pasase frío "No, insisto. Prefiero agarrar yo un resfriado, a qué tú te enfermes" dijo con una sonrisa y tú por fin aceptaste su chaqueta. Olía delicioso, era una combinación de vainilla con colonia para hombre muy fuerte, era embriagador.

En eso llegaron al bar de Doc, y entraron. No había mucha gente ese día. Paterson te preguntó que deseabas y tú le dijiste una cerveza, él pidió una igual.

Los dos se quedaron bebiendo un rato y disfrutando la compañía del otro, en eso alguien puso baladas románticas. 

"Hey Pat!" Dijo doc desde el bar "¿Por qué no sacas a esa hermosa chica a bailar?" Paterson abrió los ojos sorprendido y empezó a hacerle señas a Doc para que se callara.

"¿No quieres bailar conmigo?" Preguntaste curiosa, él se alarmó. 

"¡No! Digo, si!" Dijo nervioso "Es que no soy muy buen bailarín a decir verdad..." dijo apenado.

En eso te levantaste de tu silla, te quitaste la chaqueta de Paterson y extendiste tu mano "Ven, yo te enseño a bailar" el nervioso tomó tu mano y sonrió.

En ese momento empezó a sonar "Put your head of my shoulder" De Paul Anka

Los dos estaban a la mitad de la pista de baile.

"Lo primero que tienes que hacer es poner tus manos en mi cintura, y yo pondré mis manos en tus hombros ¿De acuerdo?" Le dijiste.

"De acuerdo" en eso puso sus manos en tu cintura con timidez, tu reíste.

"Acércate más a mi Pat, yo no muerdo" en eso él se acercó más a ti. Sus rostros muy cerca, te empezaste a poner nerviosa. "Ahora solo hay que movernos de un lado a otro siguendo el ritmo de la canción" el asintió y empezaron a bailar. 

Solo eran tu y Paterson en la pista de baile, pero también se sentía que eran solo tu y Paterson en el mundo, se movían con lentitud al ritmo de la hermosa balada, tu, irónicamente, pusiste tu cabeza en su hombro, te sentías muy cómoda, pero lo más sorprendente fue que Paterson te abrazó más cerca y recostó su cabeza de la tuya, todo era perfecto. 

La canción estaba por terminar y quitaste tu cabeza de su hombro y los dos se miraron por milésima vez en el día, pero siempre con la misma intensidad. Sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más, el miraba tus ojos y tus labios al igual que tu mirabas su ojos y sus labios. 

Lo último que sentiste fueron sus dulces labios encima de los tuyos, era un beso lleno de dulzura, sus manos pasaron de tu cintura a tu rostro, y tus manos de sus hombros a su cabello.

Casi podías sentir las estrellas, era ese beso que habías estado esperando toda tu vida, y por fin lo conseguiste.

Se separaron después de unos minutos, los dos sonrojados hasta el cuello pero sin dejar de mirarse fijamente con una sonrisa.

Paterson volvió a darte un pequeño beso en los labios, y siguieron bailando abrazados, como si la noche fuese eterna.

Tal vez Marvin sabía muy bien lo que hacía al escaparse esa tarde.

Fin.


End file.
